


What’s in a Name?!

by USHIWAKATOSHI (filteryoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fights and Misunderstandings, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filteryoon/pseuds/USHIWAKATOSHI
Summary: Sakusa has never hated the sound of his own name more than when it came out of Atsumu’s lips
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	What’s in a Name?!

The pair are sat far apart in their apartment kitchen where they’d just had their last fight, pretending not to notice the other’s presence. Third one this week and second one today -it was only _Tuesday-_ Atsumu noted to himself as he slapped the pieces of their sandwiches together viciously, he was in charge of making breakfast today but he didn’t think sakusa deserved more than a sandwich.

“If you use any more violence on the food it’ll press charges for battery.” Sakusa snarked from where he stood by the coffee machine. He’d barely made enough for both of them, taking enough to his heart's content and leaving _the rest_ for Atsumu.

“Don’t speak to me,” Atsumu hissed, venom spilling passed his teeth as he threw the battered sandwich into the sandwich maker. “Just mind yer own coffee making business,” he paused to get a good look at the coffee jug “and drink the whole thing while yer at it, since yer so thirsty for coffee this morning.”

“Well I’ll need something to fill my stomach up,” sakusa laughed bitterly, pouring more coffee into his mug “‘cause I’m not eating whatever poisonous concoction you’ve pieced together to kill me.”

“Look ‘ere-“ Atsumu started, the ringing of his phone cutting him off; it was a call from his brother. “Yellow? Miya Atsumu speaking!”

He paused for a second and threw his boyfriend a dirty look before answering “yes I do have ta say that every time, ‘samu.”

The younger sighed as his boyfriend went out to the living room to complete his call with his brother. He walked to the toaster and pulled the massacred sandwich out, sighing deeply. Their fights were getting dumber and dumber by the minute, he couldn’t even recall what had caused their last squabble a few minutes ago. He wasn’t going to pour all the fault on Atsumu, he could admit that he had become more irritable in the past few weeks with the new season beginning but Atsumu wasn’t exactly the most sensible person on earth, he just constantly said stupid little things that pissed his boyfriend off.

Of course both were waiting on an apology, both too stubbornly stubborn to apologize first.

Sakusa sighed again once he was done making his sandwich look presentable, plating it and moving to the living room but not before he poured himself _another_ mug of coffee.

Atsumu walked past him in the living room, eyeing his cup of coffee and sandwich with disdain before going back in the kitchen.

The first time Atsumu had called him by his last name, he’d jumped slightly. He was still on the phone with his brother, talking about what could only be their fight this morning, the more recent one of course. The younger paid no attention to it and brushed it off as a slip up, well, he tried not to.

The second time was a double kill. He’d called him sakusa again in his conversation with his brother, something along the lines of “no I don’t know what sakusa would like” -even though he did know- and “Whatever, sure I’ll ask him.”

The black haired man sipped his coffee and righted himself trying to pretend he hadn’t just been listening in on their conversation.

“Sakusa,” Atsumu called, sticking his head out the kitchen door. “My brother says to ask -oh shut yer trap ‘samu- whether you’d like anything from his shop… since he’s coming over today.”

Sakusa stared at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape.

The older clicked his tongue and turned back into the kitchen with an “I guess he doesn’t want anything.”

Sakusa looks between his sandwich and his black coffee -were his ears fucking with him? Did Atsumu just call him what he thought he did? His boyfriend, Miya Atsumu?

He heard the blonde’s footsteps as he trudged back into the living room “Oi Sakusa-“

“Stop doing that!” He snapped, scowling at his boyfriend who recoiled at his sudden rise in volume before challenging with a scowl of his own.

“Stop doing what?” He asked, face pinched in annoyance 

“Stop calling me that.” He said, looking at the man fiercely.

“What? A whiny bi-“

“No, stop calling me Sakusa, we don’t do that, you don’t do that”

“‘S that not yer name?” Atsumu asked with his head tilted, “Or am I missing somethin’?”

“Don’t act dumb, Atsumu,” he said, “it’s my name but it’s a name you’ve _never_ called me.”

“Why does that fucking matter?” You knew a fight was going to start once Atsumu began to swear at him.

“Because,” Sakusa started, getting up to meet him. “We don’t do that?”

“Wha-“

“We don’t act like we’re breaking up over petty little fights we’ll forget in the next hour.” His voice was light as he brought a hand to his boyfriend’s face. He hadn’t planned on apologizing but he figured Atsumu was really hurt and the name change just completely took him by surprise. “You’ve not called me Sakusa since the first time we met in highschool, that is what I’d imagine you’d call me if we ever broke up and you began to hate my guts.”

“Tha-that’s not true.” Atsumu stuttered looking away from the taller man. Yes it was.

“Yes it is.” Sakusa countered. Even Osamu who was still on the line muttered out his agreement lightly.

“Okay whatever,” Atsumu said, flicking one of his hands off his cheek. He was trying to be stubborn meaning that the last fight had made him feel really terrible “so ya get to be mad at everything I do and I can’t even be mad atcha for a while?”

“Because,” he continued, “it’s like yer dying for a fight every time I come meet ya, i can’t even make suggestions without ya turning it into a fight -it’s infuriating!”

“And ya wouldn’t even tell me what I’ve done or why ya feel that way ya just dump yer frustrations on me like I’m some emotionless robot who doesn’t react to shit or who just takes it. I can’t take it, I won’t take it. Yeah I know i can be annoying and say silly things but none of them warrant ya snapping at me like that, can’t you tell I’m hurt?”

The whole room is deadly silent as Atsumu’s voice breaks with tears. From their living room to Osamu on the other side of the line, pin drop silent.

“Atsumu,” Sakusa tries, using both hands to raise his face. “Tsumu I’m sorry.”

More tears roll down atsumu’s face as he continues “because ya started acted like ya were tired of our relationship first, tired of me.” Sakusa’s eyes blow wide at the accusation “so when ya said I was the one acting like we were breaking up I was so confused and angry and annoyed-“

“I’m sorry” Sakusa tried again, pulling him into a hug “I’m so, so sorry Atsumu. I acted like a jerk for no reason I’m sorry. I was just angry because the new season was starting meaning I would be flooded with work and I wouldn’t get to see you as much-“

“So ya poured out the frustration from missing me... onto me?”

“I’m an asshole, I know,” he tried squeezing tighter “I’m so sorry. No I don’t think you’re an emotionless robot and no I don’t expect you to take all the annoying shit i do and I’m most definitely not ever breaking up with you, I love you so much and I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I love you too,” Atsumu said into the hug, wiping his tears on Sakusa’s shoulders “and I’m sorry as well; for being annoying and the name calling and charging three pairs of 140,900 Yen shoes to your card.”

“Well I definitely did not know about the last part.” Sakusa said, making to get up.

“Yeah well ya can’t get mad anymore,” Atsumu said, hugging him tight “we’re saying our apologies so the past is in the past.”

“I’m letting this go because I made you cry,” Sakusa said, kissing his cheek and under his eyes lightly.

The shorter laughed before turning in his hold to pick up his phone. “I should call my brother back-“

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Osamu called from the other side of the line -no, he’s not on speaker, he’s just fucking loud- startling the couple.

“Let me finish this call,” he said to Sakusa as he broke free from his hug, their hands still intertwined. 

“You okay?” His brother asked into the call gently, “I heard you crying”

“No I’m fine- we’re fine,” he said, turning to look at Sakusa who nodded back at him. “we’re good now.”

“And ya thought he was gonna break up with ya ,” Osamu cackled on the other side of the line, “I told ya he was too obsessed witcha to do that.”

“Shut up,” Atsumu mumbled as his face turned red, “oh! Omi-kun will have yakitori with yaki onigiri, right?”

The other nodded before pulling him back by the waist and kissing his neck lightly.

“Okay, coming right up,” his brother noted the order down, “I’ll call ya when I’m almost there, bye dumbass.”

“Goodbye to ya too, Osamu.” He said, ending the call and turning into his boyfriend’s hug again. “Can you make me coffee? I can’t believe you were petty enough to drink the whole jug of coffee.”

“I didn’t drink the whole jug,” Sakusa defended as he walked them to the couch to lay down 

“Yeah ya just drank the majority of it.” Atsumu was laughing and Sakusa had never felt so ecstatic to hear a laugh

“And if we’re talking about petty, what was up with that sandwich?” Sakusa asked, looking down at the blonde who was sprawled across his chest. “What was even in there? It tasted like a hate crime.”

“...”

“Tsumu?”

“No, because I can’t even remember what I put in your sandwich,” he said, sitting up a little to look at Sakusa. “I hope you didn’t eat it.”

“I took a bite and my eyes started to water,” the ravenette mumbled with a smile, making Atsumu laugh again. “I couldn’t eat it if I tried.”

“Come on,” Atsumu said, getting up and pulling Sakusa after him. “You make me coffee and I’ll share my sandwich with you.”

“Sounds good,” Sakusa said, following him with a smile. “sounds really good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate love but if it’s a dyed blonde with an undercut and a curly haired ravenette with two moles on his forehead my heart might doki doki a little
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SUGAKOUSHll)


End file.
